If You Only Knew
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Just thought of it for some time. It's a Knuckles/Rouge fic and this fic was inspired by the song from Shinedown. It's a Valentine's Day fic, only Knuckles still doesn't think of Rouge as a valentine, but what happens if he wrote a song about her? Enjoy!


Decided to make a Knuckles/Rouge fic. It's been on my mind since January, so I thought of it with just one awesome song from Shinedown. This is for SkytheHawk. Hope ya like this one!

* * *

If You Only Knew

by: Terrell James

One afternoon in Angel Island and on the top of the mountains, Knuckles is standing there, just thinking and having some space. Not knowing that there's a certain someone that's on his mind that's been eating away, but doesn't want to admit it. It's like every waking moment comes when he has 'her' on his mind. He closed his eyes and it's like she's everywhere on his mind.

Knuckles groaned heavily and thinks to himself, 'Why is it that everytime this bat is inside my head? It's just eating me alive to even think about her. Why is it she's always on my mind? I can't get her off my head!'

He opened his eyes and sees the clouds passing through the skies, but as one of the clouds pass by, in comes another cloud that's shaped like a certain bat. Knuckles gasped and thought that he's just seeing things, so he blinked twice to really think that it's all in his head, but the shape of Rouge's head still floats by.

He began to grow frustrated and completely ticked that he's still thinking of Rouge every few seconds.

"What is it about her that I can't keep my mind off? Am I just insane?" asked Knuckles, angrily.

He panted furiously and gave himself some time to breathe and just keep his mind off Rouge for a minute. He took a little walk to clear his thoughts together and hopes that Rouge will not be on his mind. While he was walking, he's starting to hear voices of Rouge in his head.

'Oh, Knucky!'

He stopped and turns around to see Rouge anywhere, but there was no one here. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him and he sighed heavily to keep his focus off Rouge for a minute. All he could concentrate is himself and also the Master Emerald, which he needs to check on and see.

He runs to where the Master Emerald is held at and as soon as he gets there, he looks at it for a second and thinks, 'Maybe it needs some polishing.'

A couple of seconds later, he starts polishing his Master Emerald to keep it shiny as always, so that it could shine some more whenever he calls on the Master Emerald. As soon as he's polishing the Emerald, he starts to look at himself there, but suddenly, he sees Rouge's face in the Emerald, winking at him.

He grunts heavily and wipes it away, hoping not to see it again. As he was polishing, he keeps his mind focused on the emerald and himself and try his hardest not to think about Rouge. He cleaned the entire Master Emerald and stood there near it, just the admire it's beauty and the way it looks when it's polished. He sighs for a second and says to himself, "You've outdone yourself again, Knuckles. And it's only because you ain't focusing on that dreaded jewelry-stealing, arrogant stupid excuse for a bat."

A few minutes later, he sees Sonic running quickly past him, not knowing that he was in a hurry. All of a sudden, Sonic comes to a stop and said, "What's up, Knuckles?"

"Not much, Sonic." he replied.

"I see. Well, I've just been in a hurry lately."

"You're always in a hurry."

"Don't I always? So, are you up for some karaoke?"

"Karaoke? There's a lot of things I should do other than just arrive at a place where there's....singing involved."

"Too bad. Almost forgot to tell you, it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh, really?"

"You got anyone in mind for a Valentine?"

Knuckles scoffed for a second and said, "There is no one I could consider my valentine. Besides, it's just wasted."

Sonic had this little mischeivous smirk on his face and asked, "You're thinking about Rouge, aren't you?"

Knuckles froze for a sec, then turned to Sonic quickly and asked, "No! Why would you even think I am interested in that bat?!"

"You know you guys are meant to be."

"We are NOT meant to be! Besides, why would I want someone so arrogant be my valentine?"

"You're both arrogant."

"That doesn't mean we like each other."

Sonic pulls out a Valentine's day card for Knuckles and he asked, "What is this?"

"Just read it."

Knuckles grabbed the card from Sonic, opens it and reads; 'Only thinking of you as a valentine. Hopefully, you might show your sensitive side instead of your macho-like poor excuse for a tough guy attitude. Rouge.'

He seethed and got completely ticked that Rouge could think of him as a valentine. He dropped it and then stomped it on the ground twelve times and then, turned to Sonic and said, "This is my response to that stupid card."

"Well, you don't have to have a cow about it."

"Who's having a cow?!"

"So, are you coming tonight?"

"Is Rouge gonna be there?"

Sonic knew that Rouge would be there, but he didn't want Knuckles to know that she would actually come and see her, because there's this gut feeling inside of him that wants to see her so bad and express his feelings for her. Then, he looks at Knuckles and told him, "No. She won't be there."

Knuckles smiled and said, "Where's it gonna be?"

"It's gonna be in Central Square. Right at this party that Blitz is throwing at his place."

"I'll be there."

"Great."

Knuckles went off on his way and Sonic watched him walk by, then, he realized that Rouge will come and snickered a little bit. He said to himself, "Knuckles will tell Rouge he loves her. Hopefully, they just might be meant to be."

He chuckled softly and raced on his way, hoping that Knuckles could show up that night.

Meanwhile, Knuckles walked back to the cave and as he got in, he starts thinking about Rouge, which he's getting sick of. Suddenly, he thinks to himself, 'If Rouge comes, I hope I'll tell her how I feel about her.'

Then, another part of his mind says, 'Are you crazy? If you tell Rouge that, imagine how this would be. You can't stand that bat, remember? She drives you crazy!'

Knuckles sighed heavily and didn't know what to think, so he got a sheet of paper and started writing a song to the karaoke party for Valentine's Day. And for once, he's writing for his not-so-sweetheart, Rouge.

* * *

_Central Station_

Later that night, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Tails all entered into a party where there's lights, bumping music and a karaoke stage. Most of them started dancing and some were just having some fun. Blitz was in on the action as well as he was doing some breakdancing, which impressed everyone there.

"How'd you learn how to dance like that?" asked Tails.

"It's a little thing called 'experience.'" Blitz said.

"How long did it take you to dance?" asked Sonic.

"I'd say when I was eight, I guess."

"Amazing moves!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, great party."

Blitz and Sonic turned around and in comes Rouge, looking like she's ready to party the night away. Sonic looked at her and said, "Glad ya made it, Rouge."

"Did Knuckles get my valentine's day card yet?" she asked.

"Well, I gave it to him, then he stomped it down on the ground."

"Maybe if your friend could show some consideration for this appreciation that I gave him instead of being such a douche bag."

"Where is Knuckles, anyway?" asked Tails.

"I told him he could be here."

"He's coming over? That's good enough for me."

All of a sudden, Knuckles arrived to the party and Blitz came in first. He said, "What's up, Knuckles?"

"Not much. Just thought I'd come here and hope that Rouge isn't here." Knuckles said.

Blitz knew that she's here, but he didn't want to tell him that. So, he looked at him and said, "Yeah, she tried to let us in, but I already kicked her to the curb."

He started cracking up laughing and told him, "Good choice."

They both walked in and all of a sudden, Sonic came by and said, "You made it."

"Why wouldn't he make it?"

Just as he was about to even notice, Rouge turns around and sees Knuckles standing there. He started to become livid. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting ready for some valentine's day."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Blitz started to walk away, hoping that Knuckles wouldn't catch him walking, but he shouted, "Blitz!"

He stopped on his tracks and knew that he was busted. He turned around and saw Knuckles looking ticked. He chuckled nervously and said, "I can explain."

He folded his arms and said, "Explain now."

"Here's the thing; I wanted to convince you to come, because I knew that you were falling head over heels in love with Rouge, even though you don't like to admit it a lot. So, I made up something to tell you that she couldn't come so you would come to the party to hang out with us."

"And somehow, that would work?"

"Kinda."

Knuckles sighed heavily and then told him, "Here's what I'm gonna have to say."

Blitz was nervous about what he's gonna say, but he looked at him in the eye and Knuckles told him, "Where's the stage?"

Blitz looked confused and asked, "Why?"

Knuckles looked at the stage and then, comes in the front of the stage, picks up the microphone and said, "This song that I wrote is for my valentine. I wouldn't call her my valentine, because I was never in love with her, but I couldn't admit it to myself that I had a crush on her. I was enamored with her, and I'm hoping that after I sing this, we would go back to disliking each other."

Then, the music starts playing and Knuckles started singing the song to Rouge, just to get it over with.

_If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_I'd sacrifice my beating my heart before I lose you_

_I still hold on to the letters you've returned_

_I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew...._

_If you only knew_

_How many times I've counted all the words_

_That went wrong_

_If you only knew_

_How I'd refuse to let you go even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent_

_Nights we've shared_

_Or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew...._

Everyone in the crowd is getting into it and even Rouge is starting to get into the song as well, even though she never actually heard him sing before.

_I still hold on to the letters you've returned_

_You helped me live and learn_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep _

_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_Believe in is you_

_I still believe in you_

_Ohh-whoa-whoa-ohh_

_If you only knew...._

The song stops playing and everyone cheering and applauding for Knuckles. He chuckled softly and he came down the stage, getting that off his chest and sooner or later, Rouge came in front of him and asked, "You wrote that song for me?"

"You've been on my mind for far too long and I can finally escape it."

She crossed her arms and smirked at him and told him, "You just can't accept the fact that you still like me, don't ya?"

"Are you kidding? I could never like you. There is no chance that there's something between us to make it look like we belong together."

She chuckled and said, "So far, your brain has been going backwards and forwards, but most all the way backwards."

"Hey, at least my brain is in the right direction. It probably told me, 'Knuckles, do not fall for this girl. She will make you get down to your knees.'"

"Well, maybe your brain should do the talking, but your mouth is in dire need of assistance."

"Oh, really? You think you know everything, don't ya?"

"It would appear so."

"You want to know what I say about that?"

"Like what?"

He grabbed ahold of her arms and then, resulted in a passionate kiss on the lips. Her eyes were wide open as Knuckles could contain every moment he could give. They both let go and Rouge was shocked to see that coming. She looked at him and slapped him in the face.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"If you want to do that to me, why couldn't you just do that earlier?"

"Cause I was too stupid to even think of it that way!"

"So, now I'm stupid? Look who's talking. You couldn't even kiss me even if you tried!"

"Oh, please! I wouldn't want you around anyway, with your batty behavior!"

"My batty behavior?"

"Yes, your batty behavior."

"Your behavior couldn't stop even if you were a gentleman!"

"Better tough guy than a gentleman!"

Sonic and Blitz looked at them, arguing and then, they look at each other and Blitz said, "At least it was a good Valentine's Day."

"You think they're meant to be?" asked Sonic.

They looked at them, while they're still arguing and both of them looked at each other and said, together, "Not a chance."

* * *

This is pretty much what I can come up with. The song is "If You Only Knew" from Shinedown. Hope ya guys like it! SkytheHawk, I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
